


i'll be with you all night long

by soperiso



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Stargazing, and looking at the stars, just cute gals being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soperiso/pseuds/soperiso
Summary: Gwen turns her head to face upward, still resting against MJ, and lifts her hand to trace a figure in the sky. “You see that right there?”“Not really,” MJ says.“It kind of looks like a lion, if you squint.”“Gwendy, my darling, my love, the stars disappear if I squint.”--or, gwen and mj look at the stars
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson
Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	i'll be with you all night long

It’s nearing midnight, and Gwen and MJ are still studying for their finals. They’ve been at it for hours, memorizing words and equations and everything in between at MJ’s apartment. Gwen’s pretty sure her brain is about to melt.

MJ seems to be thinking the same thing, because she stands up from her chair, swiftly grabbing Gwen’s hand and tugging her toward the front door. She stops to grab a blanket off of the couch and keeps walking. Gwen doesn’t mind, really. She’s ready to go anywhere with MJ.

The air outside is crisp, the stars shining brilliantly in the dark sky as they step out onto the roof of the apartment building. MJ lays the blanket down, sits on it, and pats the space next to her. “Come look at the stars with me,” she says.

Gwen obliges, legs tucked under her and fingertips brushing MJ’s. 

MJ tugs Gwen closer to her side, letting her body heat take away the bite of the nighttime air. Gwen, grateful, tucks her head into MJ’s neck and plants a kiss on her collarbone. 

Gwen turns her head to face upward, still resting against MJ, and lifts her hand to trace a figure in the sky. “You see that right there?”

“Not really,” MJ says.

“It kind of looks like a lion, if you squint.”

“Gwendy, my darling, my love, the stars disappear if I squint.”

“It’s there! Just trust me.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

“Good, now the one that is _most definitely right there_ is Leo. That’s your sign.”

“I think I can… kind of see it.” She points to a space in the vast expanse of the sky.

Gwen doesn’t know if MJ actually sees it. “Yeah, that’s it!” She says anyway.

“Here,” MJ says, guiding Gwen’s back onto the plush blanket and laying down next to her. “The stars will be easier to see if we’re laying down. That, and my neck is gonna start to hurt if I keep looking up so much.”

Gwen mentally counts the points of contact between her and MJ: their shoulders, the backs of their hands, their hips, and the tips of their toes—angled so that the rubber rings around the base of their sneakers press against each other. Each point feels like a hot spring, warm and electric, connecting them and making Gwen feel ever closer to MJ, the light of her life. Gwen’s star.

“Do you know which star is the brightest?” Gwen asks, turning her head to look at MJ. MJ’s eyes stay on the sky, focusing on answering the question. Gwen can’t help but adore the little furrow that forms between her brows. 

“It’s the North Star, right?” MJ says, her eyes shining in the moonlight and her curls casting soft shadows over her face.

Gwen smiles sappily. “Nope. It’s you, Ms. Hollywood.” 

“Oh, my God. Who are you and what have you done with my Gwendy?”

Gwen laughs, a tinkling thing that shakes her shoulders and makes creases form around her eyes.

MJ smiles—her snaggle tooth peeking through her red-painted lips—and Gwen finds her absolutely, positively adorable.

She hooks a leg over MJ’s, moving her head to rest on her shoulder and pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck. “I love you,” she says.

MJ’s eyes flutter shut—in the way they always do when Gwen tells MJ she loves her, almost as if she still can’t believe that Gwen (that anyone) could really feel that way about her. In the way that makes Gwen want to paint it in the sky and on the streets _I love you I love you I love you_ —and open back up again, looking at Gwen with such intensity that it takes her breath away. “I love you too,” MJ says. And she means it.

Neither of them could mean it more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you think!
> 
> come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://soperiso.tumblr.com)


End file.
